


Flattery Gets You Fragged

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, References to Depression, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tribadism, Twincest, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sunstreaker knows just the thing to lift up Sideswipe's spirits
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Flattery Gets You Fragged

Sideswipe liked to pride himself on knowing Sunstreaker well. Hard not to, considering he shared a spark with the guy. But despite that, they were individuals, and they could still keep secrets from one another. They tended not to, but they managed to surprise each other every now and then.

If he had been paying attention, he may have gotten a clue from Sunstreaker’s expression or a quiet thrum of emotion in their bond. But Sideswipe was focused on maintaining his carefully constructed front. He always tried to wear a smile no matter how he felt on the inside, because he never wanted to add to others’ misery.

And in the middle of a war, there was a lot of misery.

But Sunstreaker always knew what lay beneath the smile. He knew how a certain laugh hid how Sideswipe felt gray and sad inside, overlooked and underappreciated by the group of people surrounding them. And he knew when Sideswipe had had enough.

Most of the time Sideswipe would be the one to make an excuse for them to leave. Usually it was accompanied by a leer and a wink, and Sunstreaker would silently sigh but play along. It wasn’t as if they _didn’t_ have a healthy interfacing life anyway.

But this time… this time, things went differently.

When Sideswipe was just about to call it a night because he recognized his smile was starting to falter, Sunstreaker suddenly stood up. He turned around, looking out over the crowd of mechs milling around the rec room and opened his mouth.

“Hey! Listen up!” Sunstreaker shouted. A good twenty heads swiveled around to stare at Sunstreaker, and the rest of the conversations in the room slowly faded away.

“What are you…?” Sideswipe hissed up at his brother, a little concerned. Sunstreaker only really made outbursts when he was angry, and Sunstreaker definitely didn’t feel angry. He felt…

Sunstreaker didn’t even look at him. He just reached down to unerringly find Sideswipe’s shoulder and grabbed it, tugging him to his feet. Sideswipe wobbled as he gained his balance and peered into Sunstreaker’s face, searching it for clues. Behind him, the television continued to play softly.

“This is Sideswipe,” Sunstreaker announced, sliding his grip to the back of Sideswipe’s neck and turning him to directly face everyone else.

“He likes to play pranks and pull ridiculously dangerous stunts out on the battlefield. I’m sure you all know him,” Sunstreaker continued, utterly confusing Sideswipe with where his brother was going with all this.

“What you probably never considered is just how loyal and devoted he is. How willing he is to dive in front of a bullet for any one of your stupid afts. How hard he works to make you smile or laugh.

“You think I’m psychotic? Rude? Inconsiderate? You’re right. Every bit of it,” Sunstreaker proclaimed. Sideswipe immediately opened his mouth to contradict him, but Sunstreaker talked over him.

“But he still puts up with me. Never backs down when I’m torqued, never leaves when I tell him to frag off. He’ll defend me even when I’m wrong.”

“Sunny…” Sideswipe whispered, spark aching at his brother’s honesty.

“He’s a better mech than all of you put together,” Sunstreaker growled, glaring at the room at large. “He’s my twin, my bondmate… and I love him.”

Sunstreaker turned to face Sideswipe and all he could do was gape. His processor short-circuited even further when Sunstreaker brought up careful hands, cupped the side of Sideswipe’s face, and kissed him.

Sideswipe’s optic shutters fluttered shut at the sweet press of Sunstreaker’s lips, the warm swell of his twin’s energy field around him. It practically bombarded him with waves of adoration and _lovelovelove_. Sideswipe’s head swam under the onslaught, and he swayed in place when Sunstreaker abruptly drew back.

The sides of Sideswipe’s face grew cold when Sunstreaker’s hands dropped away, and he made a quiet noise of protest. But Sunstreaker just looked back towards the now completely silent room with an arched orbital ridge.

“… carry on,” Sunstreaker finally said, shifting his weight. He turned and walked around the edge of the couch, continuing on past the crowd of wide-opticked mechs and through the doorway into the hall. He never once glanced back at Sideswipe.

As soon as Sunstreaker disappeared from view, the entire room erupted into shouts and whistles of glee.

Sideswipe heard none of it, his audial sensors taken up with the sounds of his own rapid ventilations.

“Sideswipe? Sides, mech, you ok?”

A voice pierced his daze, and Sideswipe slowly turned his head to stare at Jazz. The shorter mech’s lips were quivering with suppressed good humor as he tried to look concerned and pretty much failed.

“Did…” Sideswipe’s vocalizer failed him with a blurt of static so he rebooted it. “Did that just actually happen?” he asked, waving an unsteady hand in the direction of the rec room doorway.

Jazz grinned. “Sure did. What prompted it?”

“I have no idea,” Sideswipe replied faintly. “But I gotta go. I have to find my twin and frag his brains out.”

Jazz whooped, slapping Sideswipe on the back. “Go get ‘im, tiger!”

On unsteady legs, Sideswipe made his way through the room. It seemed like everyone wanted to touch him, pat him on the back or nudge shoulders, so it took far longer than it normally would. Once he finally made it to the doorway, he looked right and then left before spying his twin leaning against the wall about fifty yards down the hallway. The back of Sunstreaker’s head rested against the wall, his face turned towards Sideswipe as if he had been waiting for him to appear.

“You… what in the Pit was all _that_ about?” Sideswipe asked weakly, pushing off from the doorframe and shakily making his way towards his brother.

Sunstreaker indolently shrugged. “You always tell me I don’t verbally express myself enough,” he said with a small quirk of his lips.

Sideswipe shook his head in amazement, stride lengthening. “You… I can’t…”

With only six feet separating them, Sideswipe launched himself at Sunstreaker, wrapping his legs around Sunstreaker’s waist. Sunstreaker grunted as his back impacted the wall, his hands automatically going to the underside of Sideswipe’s thighs to support him.

“What are you…?” Sunstreaker questioned as Sideswipe flung his arms around Sunstreaker’s neck.

“I’m climbing you like a tree, what does it look like?” Sideswipe whispered fiercely, leaning down so he could press his forehelm against Sunstreaker’s. “You need to frag me. Like, right now. Against the wall, on the floor, I don’t care, but get your spike out cuz I need it like _woah_.”

Sideswipe smashed his lips against Sunstreaker’s and pretty much lost sense of everything else around them while he and Sunstreaker madly writhed against one another. Charge burned through him like a fire and he realized that it had been gathering from the moment Sunstreaker had started to publicly praise him.

Sunstreaker was no better; Sideswipe could feel him riding a wave of exhilaration from successfully speaking in front of a crowd on top of the pride he was feeling from utterly blindsiding Sideswipe.

So it was really no surprise that neither of them noticed Optimus Prime himself approaching until he was nearly on top of them and loudly clearing his intake. Both his and Sunstreaker’s heads shot up, Sideswipe tightening his knees around Sunstreaker’s waist in order to preserve even an ounce of modesty.

Not that it did much good. He could feel lubricant slowly dripping from his open valve to the floor as well as Sunstreaker’s hard spike nudging up against Sideswipe’s aft. 

“Uh… hi, there, sir,” Sideswipe croaked, tugging on the grip Sunstreaker had on Sideswipe’s right wrist, immobilized high above his head.

Optimus raised an orbital ridge while Sunstreaker pressed in tighter against Sideswipe’s chest, a soft rumble vibrating Sideswipe’s frame. He reluctantly backed off after a moment, and Sideswipe slid down his twin’s body to stand on his own two feet.

“We were, uh… we were…” Sideswipe trailed off mentally cursing his twin. With just a few words, Sunstreaker had managed to obliterate every ounce of Sideswipe’s normal composure and wit!

“… desecrating the hallways?” Optimus replied, his optics crinkling at the corners. Sideswipe suspected there was a smile behind the face mask, but he knew that Prime left it on when he was trying to be authoritative. It didn’t do much good; anyone who caused any kind of trouble was far more worried about Prowl’s dead-optic stare being turned their way. Once one got to know him better, it became evident that Optimus’ dock worker origins made him far more lenient than the Second in Command.

“… ah… something like that,” Sideswipe said, keeping his body angled away as he fought to close his interface panel. His valve ached, but there was shameless and then there was flashing the Prime. Sideswipe didn’t dare look down, but since he couldn’t feel a hard spike prodding his hip any more, he assumed Sunstreaker had managed to put himself away.

Pity.

“There’s a perfectly good maintenance closet in the next hallway over that you could desecrate instead,” Optimus suggested, optics twinkling. “If you can’t make it to your quarters, which is preferable of course.”

Sunstreaker huffed out an amused snort and took hold of Sideswipe’s shoulder, leaning in the direction Optimus had indicated. “Thanks for the tip, Prime.”

“Anytime. Have a good evening!” Optimus called as the two of them started shuffling down the hall, still trying to hide their groins. Sideswipe felt like his thighs were drenched, so he heaved a sigh of relief when Optimus finally turned and started walking back towards the rec room. As soon as there was a corner between him and them, Sunstreaker grabbed Sideswipe’s wrist and took off.

It was barely five strides to the closet, but it seemed to take forever, especially with Sunstreaker’s hands wandering all over Sideswipe’s person. Sideswipe didn’t mind in the slightest except that a hand between his thighs made it hard for them to move in an appropriate manner. It probably didn’t help matters that Sideswipe peppered kisses all over Sunstreaker’s throat and neck, nibbling at his jawline and nipping at his lips.

They crashed into the door of the closet, Sideswipe blindly patting at the edge, searching for the lock panel. It took him three different tries to hit the open button and it was honestly probably sheer luck that he managed it.

“Get in. Get in, get in, get in,” Sideswipe chanted, practically falling through the opening as the door slowly creaked open. He pulled Sunstreaker with him, fingers digging into his hips.

“In the closet, or in you?” Sunstreaker muttered. It was his turn to hit the door lock and Sideswipe made sure to distract him as much as possible.

He might have done too good a job, especially with the whole bit of dropping to his knees and swallowing his brother’s spike in one go.

Sunstreaker practically blistered Sideswipe’s audials with the inventive curses he spit out but Sideswipe just smirked around his mouthful and looked up at him coyly.

“You’re evil,” Sunstreaker accused after half a minute. He pushed at Sideswipe’s shoulders just when he was drawing back to suckle the head. Sideswipe’s mouth popped off him, and Sunstreaker used the opportunity to slam the door shut and lock it.

“And sexy,” Sideswipe said, spreading his thighs wider and leaning his weight back on his palms. He licked his lips at the heated stare Sunstreaker gave him when he turned back around. “Tell me again how much you love me.”

“I love you. Now get up,” Sunstreaker said. He leaned over and Sideswipe reached up so Sunstreaker could grab his arm and haul him to his feet. “I want you here.”

“Can do, love of my life,” Sideswipe replied, hopping up on the small empty shelf that stuck out from the wall. It was barely wide enough for him and his aft hung over the edge a little.

Ah. That’s why Sunstreaker wanted him here.

“So I’m evil, and sexy, and you love me,” Sideswipe said, smiling dopily up at Sunstreaker as he bulled his way between Sideswipe’s knees. “What else?”

“I never said you were sexy,” Sunstreaker replied. “… you were the one who said that.”

He grabbed hold of Sideswipe’s hips and pulled him forward slightly, tilting Sideswipe’s pelvis up. When Sunstreaker pressed against him, his spike ground against Sideswipe’s well lubricated valve. Sideswipe moaned excitedly, gripping the edge of the shelf with both hands as he undulated against Sunstreaker’s front.

“C’mon… you get this hard for all your conquests?” Sideswipe crooned, worming a hand between them. He gripped Sunstreaker’s spike and stroked upwards, Sunstreaker shuddering with the motion.

“You’re not a conquest,” Sunstreaker murmured. He swooped in and nudged up under Sideswipe’s jaw, nipping at his main energon line. “You’re my equal. My mate…. my everything.”

Sideswipe’s head fell back and he blindly stared at the dimly lit ceiling as Sunstreaker’s denta sunk into the thick tubing supplying life fluids to his processor. He was abruptly on the cusp of overload, his valve cycling restlessly in search of something to complete it.

“Sunny… Sunny, I’m dying here,” Sideswipe pleaded, lifting his legs and wrapping them around Sunstreaker’s waist. He dug his heels into the back of Sunstreaker’s thighs, trying to pull him even closer.

“Well, we can’t have that,” Sunstreaker said, grabbing Sideswipe’s wrist and squeezing it. Sideswipe’s fingers spasmed open and Sunstreaker shoved his arm over his head again, leaning his weight against it. “… my beloved, my treasure…”

With a twitch of his hips, Sunstreaker’s spike found Sideswipe’s opening and slid deep without any resistance. A burst of heat flooded Sideswipe’s abdomen and his back arched, pressing his chest against Sunstreaker’s.

“Again… say it again…” Sideswipe begged, optic shutters slamming shut as his engine redlined. He was so close… just a little more…

“My love…” Sunstreaker whispered, drawing back so that only the head of his spike was still within Sideswipe’s valve. “Spark of my spark…”

His hips snapped forward and Sideswipe cried out in agonized bliss, pleasure exploding outwards from his ceiling node into the rest of his valve. His calipers clamped down around Sunstreaker’s spike and he flailed wildly, half in pleasure, half from almost tipping over the edge of the shelf.

He dimly head a loud crack and a tinkling sound but couldn’t find the energy to care about it. Of course, when the pleasure started to fade and he opened his optics to a much dimmer room then when they had first staggered in here, he realized what the sound had been.

“Ohhhh… frag…” Sideswipe moaned, his head landing against the wall behind him with a loud thunk.

“Did you… did you just overload from me saying all those things to you?” Sunstreaker asked hesitantly. He was physically still; only his presence in their bond moved, prodding curiously at Sideswipe’s end of it. “Did you come hard enough to fling yourself at the ceiling and break the light?”

Sideswipe swallowed and slowly pried his fingers out of the dents he had made in the edge of the metal shelf.

“… first of all… I didn’t _fling_ myself at the ceiling,” Sideswipe croaked. “It’s like, three feet above our heads and I don’t even have to stretch to reach. Secondly…”

Sideswipe trailed off when Sunstreaker relaxed out of his frozen posture and gently slid out a few inches only to push back into Sideswipe’s valve. The movement stimulated his already highly sensitized nodes, and he helplessly whined behind clenched denta at the sharp rake of pleasure.

“… secondly?” Sunstreaker asked, nearly a minute later.

Nearly a minute later filled with steadily more confident thrusts which completely obliterated all coherent thoughts from Sideswipe’s mind.

“Secondly… I may… um… I may have a… a kink?”

Sunstreaker sighed but leaned back enough to slip his hand between them and wet his fingers in the copious buildup of lubricant around Sideswipe’s valve. A moment later, his thumb circled Sideswipe’s anterior node.

“Another one?” Sunstreaker asked over Sideswipe’s loud moan. “A kink of me telling you I love you? You know I love you.”

“Knowing… and hearing it… are two different things…” Sideswipe gasped, feeling that knot of pleasure at the base of his spinal strut wind unbearably tight again. “Especially when… especially… frag, Sunny, I’m gonna come again, _please_ …”

“Again, hmm?” Sunstreaker purred and Sideswipe would address that smugness at a later time when he wasn’t hovering at the edge of a second overload. “C’mon Sides… scream for me… I want people the next hall over to hear you when you come on my spike.”

Sideswipe’s legs tightened and his pelvis canted up, practically begging for more contact to his nub. “Yes! Yesyesyes…nngh!”

Sunstreaker buried his face in the crook of Sideswipe’s neck again, venting hotly over the large cable there. “I love you, you overclocked glitch.”

The incredible fondness in the words and the heavy stroke of Sunstreaker’s thumb over Sideswipe’s sensitive node shoved him into another strong release. And he definitely shouted loud enough to be heard _two_ hallways over, his entire body jerking as the spasms of overload ripped through him.

Sunstreaker continued thrusting through the arrhythmic clenching of Sideswipe’s calipers, prolonging the influx of sensations. The pleasure made him sag in place, his legs slipping down from around his brother’s waist to limply hang. The weight of them caused his body to tilt forward, his aft scraping over the edge of the counter.

“No, don’t…” Sunstreaker ripped his hand away from Sidewipe’s array so he could grab hold of Sideswipe’s thigh again, keeping him from sliding further. “Work with me here, Sides.”

Sideswipe batted weakly at Sunstreaker’s arms. “… let… let me… down.” 

Sunstreaker made a sound of protest, but withdrew from Sideswipe’s valve and controlled his fall to the ground. His legs were still very wobbly, but he had enough strength to stay upright on his knees. And to grip Sunstreaker’s spike at the base so he could direct the head into his mouth.

“Oh, _fuck_ …” Sunstreaker said feelingly as Sideswipe wrapped his lips around him and slid down as far as he could go.

The head of Sunstreaker’s spike bumped against the back of Sideswipe’s throat and he hummed, optics lidding halfway shut at the taste of their mingled fluids. Sunstreaker moaned when Sideswipe swallowed heavily several times in a row, his spike throbbing.

“Sides… mm… Sides, touch your… yourself…” Sunstreaker instructed faintly. Sideswipe instantly complied, his hand wrapping around his own spike with a brutal grip. He stroked it frantically, wanting to overload at the same time as his twin.

Using his mouth and other hand, Sideswipe feverishly worked Sunstreaker’s spike with all of his tricks, wanting to reward his brother for those amazing releases. Sunstreaker certainly seemed to appreciate Sideswipe’s efforts, cradling the back of his helm with both hands and staring down at him with bright, avid optics.

Sideswipe looked right back, trying to pour all his love for his twin into his gaze. Because Sunstreaker was Sideswipe’s everything too. His mate, his treasure… the one person who never stopped loving him no matter how annoying he could get.

“That’s it… that’s it…” Sunstreaker murmured, voice raspy and wrecked. He brought a hand down to stroke over Sideswipe’s cheek with the softest of touches and Sideswipe lost it. His third overload hit him like a combiner on a rampage, and he moaned loudly as his spike twitched, spilling out transfluid all over the floor.

An instant later, Sideswipe felt a spurt of hot liquid hit the back of throat. Sideswipe whimpered and pressed forward as far as he could, nasal ridge smashing up against his own fingers as he swallowed every drop of Sunstreaker’s release.

“Sides… _Sideswipe_ …” Sunstreaker had to eventually gently push him off his too sensitive spike because Sideswipe couldn’t seem to stop himself from licking and sucking it. Fortunately, Sunstreaker almost immediately gave him something else to devote his attention to as Sunstreaker dropped to his knees and kissed him.

“I love you,” Sideswipe murmured against Sunstreaker’s lips, their hands roving over each other’s plating in soft caresses as they pressed as close as they could get to each other. They slowly sunk down, afts resting on the heels of their pedes. “You’re so nice to me.”

“Right. Because interfacing you is such a chore,” Sunstreaked returned wryly, his voice still rough.

“Mm. I know words are hard for you sometimes,” Sideswipe said, drawing back enough so he could look into his twin’s face. He reached down and cupped Sunstreaker’s softening spike, prompting a full body twitch from his brother. “ _This_ … this is easy… I love interfacing, of course. But I loved the way you stood up in front of all those people and defended me even more.”

Sunstreaker’s gaze darted off to the side as he did every time Sideswipe showed him gratitude. “Yeah… well… got tired of them never actually really seeing you. Especially when you try so hard for them.”

Making a wounded noise, Sideswipe slammed his mouth onto Sunstreaker’s, practically clawing at his plating in an attempt to pull him closer. Sunstreaker went eagerly, rising up on his knees and pulling Sideswipe with him.

“ _Primus_ … stop _saying_ stuff like that. I’m going to spontaneously combust,” Sideswipe whimpered, squirming against Sunstreaker’s front. He spoke the truth… he felt so _hot_ and each kind word bumped up his internal temperature by another degree.

Sunstreaker growled as Sideswipe nipped at the edge of his jaw and spun them around, pushing Sideswipe down onto the floor. He straddled Sideswipe’s left thigh and slid upwards, angling himself so that his valve pressed against Sideswipe’s. Pushing Sideswipe’s other leg vertically, he grasped it and pulled it into his chest, pelvis slowly rocking.

“Yeah? Then let me see it,” Sunstreaker challenged, optics practically burning as he stared down at Sideswipe. “Cuz I’m never gonna stop telling you, _and_ everyone we know, how much I love you.”

Sideswipe grabbed Sunstreaker’s hips and hung on, meeting Sunstreaker’s next thrust with one of his own. As their slippery valves slid against one another, Sideswipe happily resigned himself to a mid-interface offlining. Cause of death: all the love.

All in all… not a bad way to go.

~ End


End file.
